Love Will Keep Us Alive
by LittleHobbitLass
Summary: Frodo and the other hobbits return from their journey and Frodo is confronted by the one he left behind. Will Frodo's yearning for the ring's return shadow his mind from the love he once knew, and lost? (First Fic, R&R)
1. The Hobbits' Return

Disclaimer- LOTR Is Property of J.R.R. Tolkien and his brilliant mind. This story is my interpretation of what happened after the hobbits returned to the Shire and why Frodo really left to the Grey Havens. I tried to keep as true to the book as possible, not haven't fully read any of the books as of yet (WORKING ON IT!) I would appreciate anyone telling me if I had gotten something wrong that wasn't purposeful. Thank you and enjoy my story!  
  
"Frodo!" A petite hobbit lass sprinted up to Frodo Baggins, excitedly, "Oh my Lord, you're alive! What happened to you? Where were you?!"  
  
"Hello Habeale," Frodo looked past her, "Listen, I just want to be left alone right now, do you think you could come back later?"  
  
Her jaw dropped, "You left me for all this time without saying anything to me, and then I find you again and you won't even look at me. What happened to you? Where have you been? I deserve answers!"  
  
"I really don't need this right now. I don't need to explain myself to you. I was nice enough to ask you to come back later, but now forget it, leave me,"  
  
"That there is why we broke up, because you always knew just what to say and do to break my heart," Habeale turned on her heel and stormed away.  
  
Pippin, Merry, and Sam walked up behind him. Sam placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder, "She'll understand after you tell her where you've been."  
  
"Why would I? We're not together, she broke it off long before we left. She's just going to have to let go. I had to." Frodo looked at his necklace where the ring once occupied.  
  
"Mister Frodo, what are you talking about?" Samwise removed his hand.  
  
"Nothing, nevermind.. Come along."  
  
In case you're wondering, Habeale was short for hobbit standards and as skinny as any regular hobbit can get. She had long brown hair, worn up in curls, and big chocolate brown eyes. She was a very attractive hobbit. If you've seen the extended version of the Lord Of The Rings, she is the one dancing with Frodo at Bilbo's birthday party.  
  
That night, the hobbits of the Shire held a party to honour the four hobbits.  
  
"Frodo Baggins," Frodo stood, "Samwise Gamgee," Sam stood, "Meriadoc Brandybuck," Merry stood, "Peregrin Took," Pippin stood, "We honour thee today, our deepest respect and sincerest thank yous."  
  
Muttering, Praise and Laughter was heard throughout the crowd.  
  
The party then began. Music started as did the dancing.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Not right now, it's not a good time," Frodo sighed.  
  
"And when is? When is a good time to ask you why you can't just tell me things instead of me finding out myself?" Habeale asked.  
  
"You seem to be pretty good at it," Frodo looked away.  
  
"Frodo Baggins, we were going to be married, why can't you trust me enough with something the whole Shire's going to learn anyways?" Habeale fought back tears.  
  
Frodo sat silent. Samwise joined them. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Frodo's just ignoring me," Habeale fumed.  
  
Frodo just sat there starring at his bare necklace again.  
  
"Uh oh.." Sam trailed.  
  
"Uh oh what? What is going on here?" Habeale demanded.  
  
"Precious...." Frodo pretended to stroke the non-existent ring.  
  
"Master Frodo, snap out of it! It's gone!" Sam shook Frodo.  
  
"What do you know of it?" Frodo hissed, protecting what would be the ring. "Leave me!" Frodo left them.  
  
Habeale stood in shock.  
  
"Oh, Habeale, let me explain.." Sam started.  
  
"Don't, you don't need to.. He met someone else, didn't he, Samwise?" Habeale teared up, "I guess it's only natural to move on after so long.. I just wish I could... Do you remember when we told you we were getting married.. God were we stupid back then.. But we were so happy. Then, we just couldn't stop fighting.. and he couldn't stop drinking.. Who is she, Sam? Who is Frodo's 'Precious'?"  
  
"No, you don't understand..." Sam started.  
  
Pippin and Merry joined them.  
  
"Hey, all pretty girls must be escorted to the dance floor for a good time, no frowns!" Merry offered his arm to Habeale.  
  
Habeale accepted, "If Frodo can move on, then so can I."  
  
They left to the dance floor, Merry with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Something's wrong," Samwise told Peregrin.  
  
"I know, Frodo's gonna go on a jealous rage if he sees Habeale dancing with Merry of all people," Pippin laughed, then ate a peanut.  
  
"No, I mean with Mister Frodo.. he can't let go of the ring, Pippin.." Sam looked scared.  
  
"Well, it's gone.. There's nothing he can do about it.." Pippin raised an eyebrow at Sam's expression.  
  
"I think he's in denial.. he was stroking the ring, but there is no ring.. What's to become of Mister Frodo?"  
  
"I don't know, Sam. Try and relax, things'll work out.. Look, there's Rosie.. " Pippin winked at Sam. 


	2. The Mind Of An Almost Married Man

Frodo sat in the cold, minutes passed as he slowly snapped out of it. He decided to go back inside to mingle with his old friends.  
  
"There he is!" Pippin, who was now by himself, as Sam was dancing with Rosie.  
  
"Here I am," Frodo joked.  
  
"You had people under alot of impressions when you stormed out of here," Pippin said as he sipped on his ale.  
  
"Oh yeah? Where's Ha-" Frodo caught himself, "Merry?"  
  
"Well, Ha and Merry are ... " Pippin tried to think up a lie.  
  
"You're a horrible liar, Pip." Frodo caught sight of Merry and Habeale.  
  
"Is she trying to make me jealous or something?" Frodo scuffed.  
  
"She thinks you've moved on.." Pippin told him.  
  
"I have," Frodo's eyes lowered.  
  
"You haven't, the ring is not your love, Frodo. It's gone and it will remain that way. It was evil." Pippin tried to get through to him.  
  
"It's my precious," Frodo hissed.  
  
"Ok, well your precious is destroyed. It fell into the pits of Mordor, remember?" Pippin held onto his hand, "Please, Frodo."  
  
"I know it's gone," Frodo's eyes teared up, "What's wrong with me? I need that ring back.. But I'm the one who destroyed it.."  
  
"You'll be fine, reconnect with Habeale a bit," Pippin suggested.  
  
Frodo laughed, "She hates me."  
  
"She loves you. Remember when you asked her to marry you... what did she say?" Pippin asked, sipping some more ale.  
  
Frodo laughed, "She said..No.. then waited a minute then shouted, like she was really excited 'Of Course!'" Frodo's heart felt a little bit lighter.  
  
"Go cut in and dance with her," Pippin nudged, smirking.  
  
"She hates me. True, at one point in time Habeale wanted to be Mrs. Frodo Baggins, but now.. After what I've put her through who could blame her. Not only that, after what I've been through I don't think I could be capable of loving her back even if there was a chance she could love me again," Frodo sighed.  
  
"Frodo, I can see it in your eyes that you love her, so therefore you are definately capable of loving her back. You know you miss her. After what we've been through we deserve to be happy. Go be happy, Frodo," Pippin smiled.  
  
Frodo laughed and got up, "Ok, If you say so.. If I get slapped it's your fault!"  
  
Frodo moved his way through the crowd to where Merry and Habeale were dancing. Frodo cleared his throat. Merry stepped away, knowingly. Frodo advanced towards Habeale.  
  
"What do you want?" she said coldly, "Haven't you had enough of me? I thought you were-" Frodo cut her off with a quick soft kiss. Habeale stood stunned.  
  
The lights dimmed slightly and a slower song was played. It was their song. Frodo looked towards the band and saw Merry and Pippin right next to the band, giving a thumbs up. Frodo smiled.  
  
"I can see you remember our song," Habeale stated, "I'm kinda impressed."  
  
Frodo wrapped his arms around her and started dancing with her.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are you dancing with me?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
"Because I'm looking for many answers..." She paused, "I've really missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too," Frodo told her.  
  
He stood back and examined her. "You look more beautiful then when I've dreamed about you on my journey."  
  
"What brought this sudden change of attitude?" She asked.  
  
He sang, "Baby, please try to forgive me, Stay here don't put out the glow, Hold me now don't bother, if every minute it makes me weaker, You can save me from the man that I've become, Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone, I played my part, Kept you in the dark, Now let me show you the shape of my heart....." (C) Backstreet Boys  
  
Habeale teared up. She cut his singing short and embraced him in a long, hard kiss. She never wanted to let go.  
  
Samwise saw Frodo and decided to make his move with Rosie. He leaned in and kissed Rosie's soft lips.  
  
Merry looked at Pippin. Merry said, "I need a woman." Pippin laughed and agreed.  
  
Frodo and Habeale broke apart, "I love you, Frodo, but I can't do this.." She took his hands off of her and ran outside.  
  
Frodo stood stunned, what in the Shire have I done this time?  
  
Rosie caught glimpse of Habeale and broke off with Sam, "Excuse me, Samwise Gamgee. It appears I am needed by another hobbit at the moment."  
  
Sam watched Habeale leave and nodded to Rosie before turning to sit with his friends again.  
  
Sam sat with Merry and Pippin, "Hey Frodo!" Merry called to Frodo.  
  
Frodo drew his gaze away from the door and looked at his friends with a confused look on his face. He then joined them at the table.  
  
"I need a pint.." Frodo slumped in his chair.  
  
"Here, I've an extra one," Pippin tossed a pint to Frodo, "Only cause I feel sorry for ya."  
  
"I don't know what she wants.. She acts likes she wants us to be together, then she runs off when I make a move to be back together.." Frodo trailed.  
  
"Maybe it's cause she hasn't seen you for so long. Who knows what she's been thinking all this time about where you've been. And then when you return she thinks you fancy another, and you've been cold hearted towards her, then.." Merry went on.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," Frodo waved at Merry to stop.. "I don't know guys, I just don't know.. I just have to keep my mind occupied."  
  
"So you were planning on using her to keep your mind busy?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I guess so.." Frodo grumbled. "Can we not talk this to death?"  
  
"Sure, Mister Frodo," Sam smiled. "Hey, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo drank some more.  
  
"You know how I said people would refer to you.. you know. Let's hear about Frodo and the Ring? I think it's going to happen..." Sam smiled more.  
  
"Don't forget Sawise the Brave," Frodo drank some more.  
  
"Frodo slow down, you're going to get tipsy..." Sam warned.  
  
"Good.. "Frodo trailed with a look like the ring had started to control him again, only difference was it was alcohol this time.  
  
"Frodo's cheap!" Pippin laughed.  
  
The room started to spin around Frodo, everyone's laughter twirling around him with the room. "Precious..." he muttered quietly.  
  
The laughter seised. Everyone stared at Frodo.  
  
SLAP  
  
Frodo stood shocked. "Sam!" He held his face s he gave Sam a look of fear. "Why in Middle Earth would you do that?"  
  
"Sorry, Mister Frodo. It had to be done. I'm sorry," Sam lowered his head, ashamed.  
  
Frodo removed his hand from his face and looked at it. He started laughing.  
  
They all looked at the drunken Frodo, confused.  
  
Habeale walked back in the door, Rosie by her side. They sat at another table, not too far but not too close to the boys.  
  
Frodo fell off his seat, onto the ground, trying to get up to see Habeale. Samwise helped him back up. Habeale looked at him with a confused look. "Has he been drinking?" She asked Sam.  
  
"He's just finished his pint.. He drank it very quickly. He's tipsy." Sam helped Frodo back into his seat.  
  
"I'm fine!" Frodo protested as he stole Pippin's ale to take another drink. He spilt half his sip down his shirt.  
  
Sam immediately wiped Frodo's shirt.  
  
Habeale got up. "Frodo!" She went to his side. "You haven't been like this since..."  
  
Frodo looked at her knowingly, "I'm sorry, Habeale.. I never meant for it to happen back then."  
  
"You were so tipsy, why would you ever drink again?" Habeale asked, tearing up.  
  
"Oh, Habeale," Frodo fell off his seat again, in an attempt to hug Habeale.  
  
"Don't come near me, you drunk!" Habeale told him.  
  
Sam helped Frodo up again, "Common, Mister Frodo. It's time to go home." 


	3. It's the Sunday Morning After and Baby, ...

"Ow my head!" Frodo grabbed for his head. "What happened?"  
  
"Didn't think you'd remember," Sam, who was still by his side, said.  
  
"Where's Habeale?" Frodo asked Sam.  
  
"Anywhere but here," Sam sighed.  
  
Frodo growned, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"She saw that you were tipsy and was very angry with you. You never told me what happened between you two, Mister Frodo, Sir. Why is she so against you drinking?" Sam asked, sitting down at the foot of Frodo's bed.  
  
"You don't want to know, Sam," Frodo looked at Sam's concerned face, "Ok, I never wanted to remember or tell of it, but... The last time I drank in the Shire, enough to be really, really tipsy I mean, at that new place you and Pip found, remember? Then remember when she started with me about the wedding arrangements and we started fighting and I told her we weren't going to get married if she kept it up? Well, after we went back to her place, I kept drinking even more.. and.. I can't believe what happened..." Frodo held his head some more.  
  
"Go on.." Sam placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.  
  
"I hit her, Sam!" Frodo's eyes teared up, "I'll never forgive myself for it but I hit her.. I was so angry and so tipsy that I hit her.."  
  
"Oh, Mister Frodo, I had no idea.." Sam trailed.  
  
"There's more.." Frodo sniffed.  
  
"More?" Sam looked puzzled.  
  
"Then I.. I took her virginity... forcefully..." The tears dropped down his face, "And she screamed and her face.. I remember.. She was so scared.. of me.. My fiance was scared of me.. That's why I'll never forgive myself.."  
  
"Does she know how sorry you are?" Sam asked.  
  
"I tired to tell her, I was going to tell her the next moring when I awoke, but she was gone.. Remember when she and I stopped speaking for those few weeks.. it was one sided.. I tried to talk to her everyday afterwards.. She finally started talking to me again. She told me she'd never forgive me and she'd never forget. But she said she would be my friend because she still loved me.. then we were friends for those few months before I was burdened with...." Frodo clenched his necklace in his hands.  
  
"No, Frodo! Don't think of it!" Sam grabbed his hand away from his necklace.  
  
"Sorry, Sam. It's hard." Frodo sighed. "I can't beleive she saw me drink again. I can only imagine what she's feeling right now. She used to get me going so badly and I always felt like I was going to hit her, but never thought I would actually do it. Then I did worse. Sam, I can't drink. I need to tell her how sorry I am, again. And I need to do it sober." Frodo told Sam.  
  
"Well, Mr. Frodo, you'll be happy to know that I managed to talk Rosie into giving me a date, and she said tonight at the bar, the one that opened while we were away. Maybe she could bring Habeale along with her and you along with me.." Sam suggested.  
  
"Thank you, Sam" Frodo smiled, "You do more for me then you know."  
  
"A date? With Sam?" Habeale laughed, "Well, I guess he's cute in a short, chubby kinda way."  
  
"I'm sorry i'm not into the thinner hobbits like you, Habeale," Rosie glared. "Besides, He was going to bring a friend along with him for you, so you'd better get ready!"  
  
"A date for me too?" Habeale looked shocked. "I can't do that..."  
  
"Why not? I thought you were moving on?" Rosie smiled.  
  
"I am, but yesterday you were giving me all this advice for the opposite." Habeale looked confused.  
  
"Can't a girl change her mind?" Rosie smiled some more. 


	4. A Double Date to Remember

"This is a nice place.." Frodo said as he sat down at a table at the Hobbit Hut.  
  
"Yeah, Rosie said it was." Sam sat as well.  
  
"Frodo! Sam!" Merry and Pippin sat with them.  
  
"Excuse us, our dates are about to arrive.." Sam nodded for them to leave.  
  
"Dates? You two?" Merry and Pippin laughed.  
  
Rosie and Habeale walked in.  
  
"Sam!" Rosie called. Habeale stood shocked.  
  
"Hi Habeale," Frodo said softly. Habeale turned to leave immediately, but Frodo jumped up and blocked her from the doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" Habeale glared.  
  
"We need to talk, I love you," Habeale turned her headaway from Frodo.  
  
"You should have thought about that a long time ago." A tear escaped her eye.  
  
"I can't live without you, we need to talk," Frodo pleaded with her.  
  
"Then talk, 'cause obviously I'm not going anywhere fast, you being in the doorway and all," Habeale scuffed.  
  
"I am so sorry for what happned back then and I know there's never enough sorries in Middle Earth to change what happened. I can't fix our past, but I can fix our future. I have always been in love with you and you're the only girl I'll ever be in love with. I still try to beleive that there is love left for me within you. I just want to make you happy. You were so happy planning our wedding and that's the Habeale I loved, the happy one. I would like for you to plan our wedding again." Frodo smiled at her.  
  
"How about you start by buying me a drink, since I'm sure you're my date and all anyways.." Habeale let out a half-smile.  
  
Frodo snapped his fingers and looked around for a waitress.  
  
"Frodo, don't do that! It's rude!" Habeale pointed her finger at him.  
  
"And so is that finger," Frodo smiled then pretended to bite her finger off. Habeale laughed.  
  
Rosie sat with Sam at their table. "Coming, Habeale? Frodo?" she asked.  
  
Frodo took Habeale's hand and led her to the table.  
  
Merry and Pippin interupted many times throughout the night until they got tipsy themselves and started singing and dancing on top of the tables again.  
  
Frodo laughed at his friends and accidently spilt some of his ale onto Habeale's dress. Habeale's jaw dropped and she hit him playfully in the shoulder. Frodo grew silent, clenching his fists and trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Frodo? What's the matter?" Habeale looked at him, concerned.  
  
"Sam, my shoulder.. the blade.." Sam got up and tried to help Frodo.  
  
"Does it still hurt that much, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked, checking the scar, and putting ice on the old wound.  
  
'What happened?" Habeale almost screamed. "Frodo, I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You're so different. You've changed so much in the while you were gone."  
  
"I'll explain it all to you later, Habeale," Frodo waved her away. Habeale huffed and turned her head.  
  
"You always keep things from me. Why can't you just tell me?" She asked him  
  
"Well, I was stabbed by a special kind of blade that was only cured by Elvish medicine," Frodo looked for her response.  
  
"Stabbed?!" Habeale got upset, "You were in danger? Who would want to stab you? Wait, you met elves?" Habeale's mind ran a mile a minute.  
  
"Dont worry about it right now. And yes, elves are beautiful creatures and Rivendell is a beautiful place," Frodo told her.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are, Rosie," Sam smiled at Rosie.  
  
"Oh Sam," Rosie blushed.  
  
Frodo and Sam walked back to Bag End together after dropping the girls off at Rosie's hobbit hole.  
  
"That went rather well, considering," Frodo smiled, his necklace in his hand.  
  
"I wish you'd let go of that thing, Frodo, sir. I think you should take it off your neck." Sam suggested.  
  
Frodo glared at him.  
  
"Or not," Sam looked away.  
  
"Let's turn in for the night, Sam. It's getting late and we'll see the girls tomorrow for second breakfast," Frodo smiled and opened the door to Bag End. 


	5. Enter Claudette

"He's back? Where was he?" Habeale's sister, Claudette, asked.  
  
They were sitting in Habeale's bedroom, Habeale sitting at her vanity and her sister sitting on her bed. Habeale was fixing her hair for second breakfast.  
  
"He was out saving the world," Habeale smiled.  
  
"What?" Claudette asked, confused.  
  
"He was sent away by Gandalf to help in wars, at least, that's what I caught out of it so far," Habeale put her hair up.  
  
"War? And he couldn't tell you before he left?" Claudette fumed.  
  
"No, apparently it was so urgent he had to leave without telling anyone," Habeale explained.  
  
"Sounds suspicious to me," Claudette lowered her eyes.  
  
"Everything sounds suspicious to you, Clauds," Habeale laughed.  
  
"Well, you don't seem very upset about the situation anymore," Claudette raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh I am, but what can I do about it now? Frodo's trying to start over with me and to tell you the truth, I kinda like it," Habeale smiled, checking her face in the mirror.  
  
Rosie walked into her room. "You don't have to pretty yourself for Frodo. He's seen you with bed head before and still loved you," Rosie laughed.  
  
"My, don't we look prety for a certain Samwise Gamgee this morning?" Habeale smiled at her friend.  
  
"I'm glad he returned to the Shire. I missed him and was hoping that he would be asking me for a drink or two." Rosie smiled.  
  
"Ready? Let's go,"  
  
A few days passed and everything was going good for Sam and Rosie and Frodo and Habeale that they decided to go out to the bar where Rosie worked on her day off. Habeale's sister, Claudette, decided to tag along as well.  
  
"There is an inn, a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill And there they bew a beer so brown That the Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his fill  
  
The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle; Anad up and down he runs his bow Now squeaking high, now purring low now sawing in the middle  
  
The landlord keeps a little dog that is mighty fond of jokes When there's good cheer among the guests He cocks an ear at all the jests and laughs until he chokes  
  
They also keep a horned cow as proud as any queen; But music turns her head like ale And makes her wave her tufed tail and dance upon the green  
  
And O! the rows of silver dishes and the store of silver spoons For Sunday there's a special pair And these they polish up with care on Saturday afternoons  
  
The Man in the Moon was drinking deep and the cat began to wail A dish and a spoon on the table danced The cow in the garden madly pranced and the little dog chased his tail  
  
The Man in the Moon took another mug and then rolled beneath his chair And there he dozed and dreamed of ale Till the sky the stars were pale and dawn was in the air  
  
Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat "The white horses on the Moon They neigh and champ their silver bits But their master's been and drowned his wits and the Sun'll be rising soon"  
  
So the cat on his fiddle play hey-diddle-diddle a jig that would wake the dead He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon "It's after three!" he said  
  
Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle the dog began the roar the cow and the horses stood on their heads The guests all bounded from their beds and danced upon the floor  
  
With a ping and a pong the fiddle strings broke! the cow jumped over the Moon And the little dog laughed to see such fun ANd the Saturday dish went off at a run with the silver Sunday spoon.  
  
The round Moon rolled behind the hill as the Sun raised up their head She hardly beleived her fiery eyes; For though it was day, to her surprise they all went back to bed!" (C) J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
The hobbits all cheered. All the boys were up dancing and singing the song as the girls watched in amusement. Meriadoc and Peregrin were also there, singing and dancing of course.  
  
The boys sat down at the table with the girls, placing their ale in front of them.  
  
"Why, hello," Merry looked Claudette up and down.  
  
"Merry, this is my sister, Claudette," Habeale introduced. Claudette looked much like her sister.  
  
"'Ello Claudette," Merry kissed Claudette's hand, "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck. I am more commonly known as Merry."  
  
"Hello, I'm Pippin," Pipping introduced himself.  
  
"Hello Merry, Pippin," Claudette smiled.  
  
Habeale and Frodo gave each other knowing glances.  
  
Sam looked up, "Rosie, I want to talk to you 'bout something. Can we go outside a sec?" he asked Rosie.  
  
"Sure, Sam," Rosie follwed Sam out the door.  
  
Once they were out of sight, all the hobbit friends glanced around the table at each other's agreeing faces and followed the couple out the door, only very discretly.  
  
"Rosie, for years now I've wanted to get up the nerve to talk to you. I remember Frodo pushing me to dance with you at Bilbo's party." Rosie giggled, "But the point is, I never need another hobbit lass to make me happy, because I've already found her and I'm not letting her go, ever. Rosie," Sam pulled out a ring, "Will you marry me?" Sam looked at her for a reaction.  
  
"Oh, Yes, Samwise Gamgee. I will," Rosie hugged Sam, then Sam placed the ring on Rosie's finger.  
  
The five friends watching all started cheering. Sam glared their way, but couldn't stay mad, considering. 


	6. I've Given You The Worst Days of My Life

AN Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one'll be longer I promise!  
  
Rosie and Sam's wedding day came and Frodo and Habeale happily watched their friends walk down the aisle together. Rosie threw the bouquet and Habeale caught it, with a noticable wink from Rosie. Frodo had invited them to stay in Bag End.  
  
A few months passed and Rosie's belly began to swell. She made them all tea and sat down.  
  
"What's this all about?" Habeale smiled knowingly.  
  
"I thought you all should know at the same time.." Rosie began, "Me and Samwise are with child... That is.. I'm with Samwise's child." She smiled.  
  
Habeale hugged Rosie as if she didn't already know and then Frodo stood and hugged the mother to be.  
  
"Wow, a child.. That's cause for celebration!" Frodo smiled.  
  
They decided to go to the bar, Rosie was to remain sober, of course. The three of them drank while Rosie watched, amused. Sam and Rosie decided to go for a nice walk in the dark together.  
  
Frodo stumbled into Bag Eng, Habeale behind him. They started laughing and then started kissing. He brought Habeale to his room and laid her down on his bed. He started kissing her neck and tugging at her shirt. He pulled the shirt over her head and her bare breasts were exposed. She looked at him, embarassed at herself. Frodo just kissed the exposed flesh, lovingly. Then he started tugging at her skirt.  
  
"No, Frodo! Not til marriage," Habeale demanded.  
  
"Then let's get married right now, right this second, cause I want you right now and I don't want to wait," Frodo nuzzled his nose into her belly button.  
  
"No, Frodo, I'm not ready to sleep with you right now," Habeale tried to turn over, but Frodo stopped her.  
  
"Habeale, please," Frodo pleaded with her.  
  
"No!" Habeale tried to get away again, "Frodo, you're scaring me."  
  
Frodo moved his hands downwards on her body again and pulled down her skirt and under garments.  
  
Habeale started crying, "Frodo.."  
  
Frodo pulled his pants down and then...  
  
"Rosie!" Habeale ran into Rosie's hobbit hole.  
  
"What's the matter?" Rosie ran to her friend, Sam behind her.  
  
"He did it again! I hate this, he can never drink ale again or else I will never marry him, ever," Habeale cried.  
  
"What happened," Rosie asked.  
  
"He tried to talk me into it, but then after he was told no so many times, I could see in his eyes how.. drunk he was.. but I thought he'd be ok to get that way again for some reason.. he just did it anyways.. he scares me when he's this way. I've never made real love with him and he's supposed to love me..." Habeale cried some more, sitting at Rosie's table.  
  
"I'll go talk to Frodo," Sam got up.  
  
"Don't bother, he's sleeping now. Just like the last time," Habeale sniffed. 


	7. I Won't Be Your Winter

AN I know that the chapter before is uncharicteristic of Frodo, beleive me it will get better! I am still trying to keep this as true as possible and you will see how this works out in the end. Sorry guys if the last chapter offended anyone : )

"Habeale?" Frodo watched as Habeale walked past him, ignoring him intentionally. Frodo lowered his head, for he knew what he had done and it had hurt Habeale terribly. He didn't mean to, he just didn't know how to control himself around her while he was tipsy. He knew he loved her with all his heart and wanted to show her how much he loved her. His judgement in showing her he loved her took a turn for the worst that night. It was not until he awoke the morning after that he had realized the terrible thing he had done. He always refused to drink alot of ale because of what had happened before the quest, but for some reason he drank too much again. He did not have a substance abuse problem, he didn't drink alot often. He did, however, have a problem controlling himself under the impression of alcohol. Sam stopped speaking to Frodo, and that's where Frodo was headed at this moment.

Frodo watched as Habeale walked out of his line of vision. He decided to confide in Sam completely.

Frodo continued on his path to Bag End. He hadn't been home in days. He had been sleeping under his favorite tree for nights, his heart aching to forgive himself- he couldn't. Frodo approached Bag End and he entered.

"Sam?" Frodo walked into the kitchen where Sam was enjoying afternoon tea.

Sam ignored him.

"Sam, I really need to talk to you. Can you please just listen?" Frodo pleaded with him.

Sam turned his head away.

"I know you're listening. I'm leaving the Shire. I'm going to go off with Bilbo to the Grey Havens, with the Elves," Frodo told him.

Sam looked at him, "And why is it that you would leave in such a hurry? To leave behind your mistakes?" Sam glared, and spoke coldly.

Sam was never angry with Frodo, but he knew that this was not the first time that this kind of incident had occured.

"I need to seek help. The Elves must be able to help me," Frodo spoke softly.

"And what about Habeale? She will need help too," Sam asked.

"She will receive help, but I am not the one to help her," Frodo told Sam.

Sam sipped his tea. "And when will you leave?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow, you and Merry and Pippin I hope will be there to see me off," Frodo pleaded.

"Tomrrow it is"

Rosie sat at the table, Sam had gone away with Frodo, Merry and Pippin to where the boat would see Frodo, Bilbo and the Elves off to the Grey Havens.

Habeale ran Bag End. "Rosie!" she yelled.

"What's the matter dear?" Rosie asked.

"Where's Frodo?" Habeale asked.

"He left this morning to go with his uncle and the elves. Why, what's the matter?" Rosie asked.

"Oh Rosie, I'm pregnant," Habeale cried.

"Oh my lord, I haven't the slightest idea of how to contact him until he writes us," Rosie sat down, "Don't worry, dear. We'll help you."

6 months later: Habeale's stomach had been begining to swell.

Habeale sat in the nursery she had designed in Bag End. She felt her baby was a Baggins, therefore it was right that she lived in Bag End. She sat in the rocking chair rubbing her belly and singing to her unborn child.

Sam walked in, "Habeale?" he asked.

"Yes, Samwise," Habeale stopped singing.

"We received a letter from Frodo today," he told her gently.

"Does it say how to contact him?" Habeale asked.

"I'm afraid not, dear" Sam told her, "He says in the letter that next time he will send one telling us of how to reach him," Sam handed her the letter and Habeale took it to read. She read it to her baby, crying.

Sam left.

_Dear Sam,_

_I know I haven't written like I said I would, I haven't had much to say. I hope everyone understands why I left. I can't face to look at Habeale again after doing what I am so ashamed of and so sorry for, again. I hope she forgets about me and finds someone better to make her happy. Tell her I love her, better yet, don't tell her anything and let her forget. I am becoming more comfortable with the Elves, Bilbo's getting very old and is starting to get old age sicknesses. I miss you all so much. I lost everyone when I hurt Habeale. I wish I could be there to see your Elanor and other children when you have them, and your new hobbit hole. I'll return maybe, one day. Not anytime soon however. The elves are helping me with my drinking aggression. There's actually elvish medicine to help in those kinds of situations. I will send a way to contact me on my next letter, but not on this one. Too early to hear from you, I wouldn't be able to bear it,_

_Send my love to everyone, including your Rosie and Elanor,_

Frodo Baggins.


	8. When You're Coming Home, Dad, I don't kn...

AN To the person who left the rather unpleasant review, I am sorry if anything in my story had offended you, obviously you have some personal issues with my story that you need to take care of in your own way. If my story offended you, I am truly sorry and hope you consider to discontinue reading my story. My story was written for people's enjoyment and I understand that not everyone will like my writting. However, I wish that since you have hopefully taken my advice and have decided to discontinue reading my story that I will no longer have those kinds of reviews. I do appreciate constructive critism, in fact I encourage it, but if there's no nice way to say what it is you need to say to me, then I encourage you to read another story. My story is not all about rape and alcohol abuse as some may think at this moment. I simply needed to upload the next few chapters for people to understand what was going on. Contrary to this particular reviewer's belief, I am twenty years old with a 2 year old son. In fact, I have been through enough in my life to know the emotional heartache behind rape and alcoholism. I hardly see how I am a child because I am trying to write a serious and dramatic story. There is a rating. My character also did not want to have sex with Frodo, as this reviewer has failed to acknowledge. Backstreet Boys lyrics were in my story because I was looking for a romantic song for Frodo to sing, and that happened to fit my story. I do not listen to the Backstreet Boys, in fact I like such bands as Disturbed and Evanescense and Korn. I am not sure what Hobbits would call dates, which is why I had asked readers to correct me if I had mistakes. If you know, however, please let me know. I do not feel that Habeale and Frodo's romance is sappy, however, if that is your opinion, i can not take that from you. I am also failing to see the list of stories that this reviewer has to compare with. If any of this offends anyone, I am truly sorry. There were things that needed to be said and explained. I am sorry for wasting anybody's time in reading this, and I will now return you to my story, Thank you.

"Ow!" Habeale cleanched her stomach, "Rosie it hurts!" she cried.

"Oh my lord, you're having your baby. I'll fetch the midwives!"

9 hours later, Habeale birthed a baby boy.

"Samuel Frodo Baggins"

She named her child Samuel after Samwise for being there for her instead of Frodo, and Frodo as her son's father.

"Samuel!" Habeale yelled, "Where are you off to?"

"Aw, Ma! I'm just going to play with Elanor!" Samuel puted his lip at his mother..

"Alright, I'll come along out to the park with you two," Habeale got up and walked with her 5 year old son to the park.

Rosie ran out the door, chasing after Habeale, "Habeale! News!"

"What's that Rosie?" Habeale asked.

"Where's Elanor?" Samuel asked.

"I'm right here, silly," Elanor Gamgee, 5, popped out from behind a bush.

"Me too!" little Frodo Gamgee, 3, toddled up to the two of them.

"Me! Me!" little Rose Gamgee, 1, ran over to the two of them as well.

"Frodo sent another letter," Rosie told Habeale, "With a way to contact him!"

Habeale and Rosie went inside and Habeale started writing her letter to Frodo.

_Dear Mr. Frodo Baggins._

_Since you left me without a word, I have had some important things happen in my life I'm sure you would be interested in knowing. About 8 months after you left I met someone. This hobbit became the most important man in my life and he always will be. He is even more important that you were to me. Would you like to know his name? His name is Samuel Frodo Baggins. He is your son. And he has been without a father because of your stubborness to not send a way to contact you, I will be awaiting a reply,_

_Habeale_

"Oh my lord, I wonder what he will do or say," Rosie read the letter.

"Habeale!" Frodo ran into Bag End a few short months later.

Habeale looked up from the kitchen table, "Frodo?"

"I have a son?" Frodo looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No. I have a son with your blood. You have not been here to care for him, to raise him, to provide for him," Habeale stood to look at him.

"Habeale, I didn't know," Frodo tried to take her hand, but she refused.

"You can't walk in and out of his life whenever you please. You can't do that to a child. Whenever you're ready to live in the Shire again, you may see him. Until then, get the hell out of Bag End," Habeale showed him the door.

"Momma?" Samuel walked into the room. He looked just like his father. He walked over to his mother and tugged at her pant leg, "Momma, who's that?"

Habeale looked at Frodo. "I don't know, Sam. Why don't you ask him."

"I am Frodo Baggins," Frodo knelt to his son's height.

"Hey that's almost like my name! Samuel Frodo Baggins!" Samuel got excited.

"Yeah, it is. That's because we're family," Frodo told him.

"Family? But I've never seen you before," Samuel looked him over.

"Well, that's because I went away to live with Elves and my uncle, but I never knew about you. See, Samuel, I'm your father," Frodo tried to explain.

"My father? Then why didn't you know about me if you're my father?" He asked Frodo.

"Well, because I went away before you were born. Your mother and I.." Frodo looked at Habeale.

"Remember I told you what happened, Samuel. So don't you worry Mr. Frodo Baggins over it," Habeale looked away.

Frodo looked at her questioningly, "Would you like to go for a walk with me, Samuel?" Frodo asked.

"Can Momma come too?" Samuel asked.

"If she wants to," Frodo looked at Habeale.

"You two go on, just be back within the next couple hours for dinner," Habeale sat down again. She looked troubled and did not hide it well.

"Well, come along then, Samuel. We have much to discuss," Frodo reached for Samuel's hand.

"I'm not a baby," Samuel walked past Frodo. Frodo looked at Habeale and Habeale almost smiled, knowingly. Her son had a bit of an attitude.


	9. I'm Coming Back To You

AN I know Samuel isn't a very Hobbitish name, but I needed to find something close to Sam, in Habeale's appreciation, and sisn't want to name him Samwise.. so Samuel it was. And I know my story goes a little fast- I think faster than I can type... sorry : )

Samuel led his father to the play area he often visited.

"So, Samuel..." Frodo tried to find conversation, to try and know his child.

"Elanor!" Samuel jumped up and ran to his friend. She squealed and started running away from him, as he put on a bear act.

Sam and Rosie walked up behind Elanor with Little Frodo and Little Rosie. "Frodo?!" Sam yelled, forgetting his hatred for the things Frodo had done.

"Sam!" Frodo and Sam hugged.

"You came back!" Sam hugged him again.

"I had to. After learning of the.. well I guess old news to you.. I had to see Samuel. He looks just like me. I can't beleive it. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but then Bilbo became very ill and.. well the worst finally happened, and he told me to go home to see Samuel before he took his last breath," Frodo smiled at his son.

"I am still upset with you. But it's been so long and I've missed you. I know that the drunken Frodo is not who you truly are. How's Habeale? You did see her, right?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, she wasn't sure she wanted me to see Samuel yet. Motherhood definately becomes her," Frodo smiled some more.

"Frodo, where's your necklace?" Sam asked.

Frodo looked down at his chest and frowned. "They told me it was best I took it off. Please don't bring it up, Sam."

"Sorry, Mister Frodo. Never again," Sam smiled.

"Sitting here with you guys, and my little Sam, makes me almost forget why I left," Frodo smiled some more.

"We need to go out tonight, to celebrate. We must go to Buckland to see Merry and Pippin!"

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin hugged Frodo.

"You came back! Then you must know of Samuel then, eh?" Pippin asked.

"You are starting to get old, eh Frodo?" Merry laughed.

"I'm only 58," Frodo defended.

"Yes, but I'm only 46," Sam smiled.

"But I'm only 44," Merry smiled.

"Got all of you beat with 36," Pippin laughed at his old aged friends.

"Yeah, Yeah, but I haven't as many children as Samwise, here. Been busy, Sam?" Frodo smiled at his old friends.

Sam smiled. "We're planning on more.."

"Come along then, Frodo Baggins. We have much to speak of!" Merry led Frodo to a bar.

"So, what's been happening guys?" Frodo asked.

"Nothing important. I've been courting Diamond of Long Cleeve. Gorgeous little hobbit lass," Pippin explained.

"And I'm with Estella Bolger," Merry smiled at Frodo.

"Bolger? That's Habeale's last name.. Is she related to Habeale?" Frodo asked.

"Estella is Claudette. Claudette is her middle name. She prefers it," Merry smiled.

Frodo's grinned from ear to ear, "I knew you two fancied each other! I knew it!" Frodo exclaimed.

"Yeah, well.. We're planning on being wed. So I suppose we do," Merry smiled.

The waitress approached the table. "Anything for you boys?" she asked.

"A pint!" They looked at Frodo.

"Are you sure, Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry guys. I was undergoing Elvish medicine for my aggression. I'll be fine now," Frodo smiled.

"And for the rest of you?" She asked.

"Oh, the same for all of us," Sam told her.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! to the bottle I go

To heal my heart and drown my woe

Rain may fall and wind may blow

And many miles be still to go

But under a tree I will lie

And let the clouds go sailing by!" ((C) J.R.R. Tolkien) They all sang.

They all drank like old times.


	10. Bububa Beer Beer Beer Beer

AN- I have just recently realized that the dividers I had put between "scenes" have not been showing up and it looks like I can't write a story worth my life looking like that... I apologize for any confusion I may have caused in reading my story and promise that it won't happen again ; ) I will go fix those chapters, but if you've already read them then I'm sure you're not going to read them again and that information is pointless to you.. But if they don't work now, ill have to find another way to space the scenes out- maybe more chapters! I dunno, let me know if they don't work and it's still hard to read, Enjoy

"Habeale?" Frodo walked into Bag End.

Habeale looked up from the stove, in the middle of preparing dinner. "Oh, it's you. What would you like?"

Frodo felt a stab in his heart. "I've come to visit."

"Samuel's gone with Elanor and Samwise to the park. You can visit with him over there," Habeale returned to her tea.

"No, I wanted to visit with you first," Frodo invited himself inside.

"Me?" Habeale looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I've missed you emensely. I wish I had never hurt you, but I did. And I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you, but I'm going to try." Frodo explained.

"Frodo Baggins, there's no way you could ever make up for what it is you have done to not only me, but Samuel as well.. At least my son has a father now. He liked you, Frodo. At least it seemed he did," Habeale poured Frodo a tea.

Frodo sat down at the table.

"I'm glad Samuel likes me, but I need you to like me again too. I have seeked help with the Elves, which is one of the reasons I haven't returned until now. It was a long treatment to cure my aggression, but it's gone. I can drink without turning uncontrollable. Now that that is over with, I can try to be all that I can be to you and Samuel," Frodo smiled.

"Do you know that Samuel has asked about you many times before you showed up in Hobbiton again? He was wondering why everybody else had a Daddy, but not him. How do you answer a child with those kinds of questions," Habeale asked.

"I haven't the slightest. I'm still brand new at this fatherhood thing. But tonight you have off from being a mother. You're coming with me and our friends. Samuel will be staying with Sam's sister, Marigold," Frodo smiled.

"Really?" Habeale asked.

"Tonight. Be ready for 7:30pm," Frodo sipped his tea.

--------------------------

"Frodo, what's going on?" Habeale asked, as Frodo rushed her towards her destination.

"Don't worry about it," Frodo smiled.

"You're scaring me. What's going on?" Habeale said, untrusting.

Frodo felt that and it hurt. "Just don't worry about it, we're almost there."

Habeale and Frodo approached their destination. The bar they always used to visit when they were dating.

"Why are we here?" Habeale asked, looking up at the building.

"Come inside," Frodo told her.

Habeale obeyed and entered. When she entered she saw Samwise, Rosie, Claudette, Merry, Pippin, Diamond, Gaffer, and etc.

Frodo smiled. "Look familiar, or have you not had a night out in a long time?"

"No, I haven't," Habeale looked down, "And I'm not used to this."

"Come, sit. Have a drink and some fun. I know you haven't forgotten how to have fun. If you have, however, I will refresh your memory," Frodo went up to the bar and ordered their drinks.

Habeale sat down with her friends and looked at their faces all staring at her. "Um, Hi," she said.

"Hey!" Merry shouted.

"Merry, have you already drank a few pints?" Habeale raised her eyebrow at him.

Claudette rolled her eyes, "Just a few," she smirked.

Frodo returned with their drinks with a little dance in his step.

"'Ere you go, beautiful," Frodo placed Habeale's drink in front of her.

Habeale sat and looked at her drink for a few moments before Frodo broke her trance. "It's not going to bite ya, drink up and have fun," he whispered in her ear.

"I want to, but it's been so long since we've done this, Frodo," she sipped, "I want to try and forget about it tonight."

"That's my girl," Frodo sipped.

Habeale started drinking faster, and faster, and more. She started to feel a little tipsy, very quickly.

"You know wha'," Habeale pointed her finger at Frodo, "If you weren't such a hobbit, you'd be tall."

Frodo raised an eyebrow at Habeale, "I'm taller than you are," he smirked, "A little too much ale, Habeale?" he laughed.

"No, I haven't drinkin my share yet!" Habeale sipped some more.

Frodo laughed, "As long as you're having fun, dear." he sipped as well.

"You know what else? You have this mark on your face that's been driving me nuts all night!" Habeale told him.

Frodo looked at Claudette, "Is there a mark on my face, Claudette?"

Claudette looked him over, "No, not that I can see."

"What are you talking about, Habeale?" he asked.

"Right here," she put her finger on his lips. "Here, let me help." She leaned over with her lips puckered to kiss him, but fell slightly over and missed.

Frodo laughed, "I don't think you really want to kiss me yet, anyways," Frodo told her, "It's just the ale speaking."

"Who are you to tell me who's speaking?" Habeale huffed.

Frodo and Claudette laughed. Merry and Pippin were off to get another round.

"Careful, Habeale. Don't hurt yourself," Claudette warned.

"Why would I do such things? You wanna know sumthin'?" Habeale pointed her finger at Claudette.

"What's that?" Claudette smiled.

"Frodo is mine. You can't have him," Habeale stuck her nose up at her sister.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave him for you seeing as how there's nothing I can do to change your mind," Claudette laughed.

"What's that? You want to challenge me?" Habeale stood up, but fell over. Frodo caught her and put her back in her seat.

"Calm down, Habeale," Claudette told her.

Habeale put her head down on the table. "Frodo, my love?" she asked of him.

"Yes, Habeale," he smiled.

"I think I'm going to be sick.." she trailed off.

Frodo got up picking her up on the way, and brought her to where it was possible for her to be sick.

----------------------

"Ugh!" Habeale rolled over, and looked at the man beside her, "Ahh!"

Frodo sat right up, "What?! What's going on?!" he yelped.

"What are you doing sleeping next to me?" Habeale demanded.

"I've been cleaning up your sickness all night, and laid down for a moment and that's the last I remember," Frodo rubbed his eyes.

"But you're naked!" Habeale pointed at his bare flesh.

"I took off my shirt because you were sick on it," Frodo moved the blanket to reveal that his pants were still where they were supposed to be.

Habeale laid her head back down on her pillow, "Oh.."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Frodo smiled.

Habeale smiled. She was still a little unsure about the situation, but found herself becoming slightly comfortable with Frodo everyday now. And to tell you the truth, it's really hard to care about anything when you have a hang over.

"Frodo? Where's Samuel?" Habeale asked.

"He's still with Sam's sister, playing with Elanor. He's fine, and happy. You just get some rest," Frodo smiled.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Frodo Baggins," Habeale raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why's that?" Frodo looked at her curiously.

"I think I still love you. In fact I know I do. And I can see that you still love me. But I try to understand how someone I love so much and that loves me back as much as I him, can hurt me so badly and leave my life to burden me to be a single parent.." Habeale trailed.

"You know why.. Don't act like you don't.." Frodo teared up slightly, wiping it away before Habeale could notice.

"I'm sorry.. but it will probably hurt the rest of my life.." Habeale half smiled.

"I know, and I will always be sorry for the rest of my life," Frodo hugged her. Habeale hugged him back, hesistantly, and they both started to cry into each other's shoulders in remembrance, both trying unsuccessfully to hide their tears from the other.


	11. Nothing's Right, Im Torn

"So, what am I supposed to call you then?" Samuel looked his father up and down later that evening, after dinner.

"What do you want to call me?" Frodo smiled at his son, who seemed to have quite the mind of his own.

"I can't call you Frodo, that's too much like my name.." Samuel thought.

"You may call me Father, or.." Frodo trailed.

"Father?" Samuel thought, "We'll see if that sounds right, ok Father?"

Frodo smiled at his new name.

Samuel thought for a second, "Sounds weird to me.."

Frodo's smiled disapeared. Habeale heard from inside the kitchen and laughed.

Frodo walked into the kitchen, "And what may I ask is so funny?" he asked her, hands on his hips. This made Habeale laugh louder.

Samuel waltzed in behind Frodo. Samuel started laughing at his mother laughing. It was rare for him to see his mother laugh and it made him happy to see it.

Frodo stiffled his laughter and tried to keep a straight face at his family laughing the way they were.

"You stop that now, little girl! Or I'll have to punish you for... what's that?" Frodo asked.

"What's what?" Habeale asked.

Frodo walked over to the table slowly, he pointed. "That."

"That's just my ring, it' 14 kt gold. Nice, huh? Samwise got it for me when I had Samuel," Habeale smiled.

"Can I.. see it?" Frodo asked.

"Sure!" Habeale picked it up and handed it to Frodo.

Frodo snatched it from her and held it lovingly. Habeale looked at him strangely, "Frodo, what is it?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're acting weird.. um.. Dad," Samuel told him.

"I'm fine. I just like the ring is all," Frodo defended. He used all of his strength to put the ring back down on the table. "It's nice," he said before he left the room

Habeale and Samuel watched him as he left. They looked at each other bewildered.

------------------------------------

"Sam!" Frodo knocked on Sam and Rosie's bedroom door.

"One moment, Sir!" Frodo heard Sam shuffling about.

Sam opened the door, catching his breath and holding his robe shut. Frodo raised an eyebrow at him. "Bad time?" he asked.

"Uh... Depends on what this visit concerns, he looked back at Rosie, who was in bed, rolling her eyes at Sam's devotion to Frodo, still.

"It's the ring," Frodo told him.

"I'll be right out," Sam told him as he shut the door. He heard Sam and Rosie arguing, though he couldn't make out the words. Rosie sounded mad, however.

Sam walked out of the room, fully clothed. "You know Sam, I can come back later," Frodo suggested.

"Doesn't matter now, nothing'll happen- Rosie's mad at me," Sam smiled at his wife.

"Let's go outside then," Frodo said as he lead Sam outside.

---------------------------

"Sam, it's really bothering me. I was fine up until I saw the ring you bought for Habeale. It's just so hard to see something that was so hard on my heart," Frodo looked down at where the ring used to be.

"Mister Frodo, I thought you were ok now," Sam watched him.

"So did I, Sam, so did I," Frodo teared.

"Frodo sir, try not to think about it. I know it will be hard, but Habeale and Samuel can keep you distracted. I know they can. Don't you want to marry Habeale and have a life with her and Samuel? You need to fully love them and forget about that ring to do it," Sam told him.

Frodo looked up at the sky, "She won't marry me, Sam. I've put her through way too much for her to do that. I think she's still trying to accept the fact that I'm back in the Shire, let alone Bag End."

"She will, Mister Frodo. Just give her some time," Sam smiled.

"I don't know how much longer I can be distant with her. She is scared of me still and I know it. She still loves me, even though I hurt her so. That is good news to me. Girls always seem to like the men who hurt them.. I don't know what it is with females," Frodo smiled, "I missed her so much.. and now I have a son who looks just like me and is so full of life. I created that life. I'm just so sorry I missed out on his birth and him gorwing up these last few years."

"It's a hard thing to forgive, Mister Frodo. But she will forgive you in time, may not forget but she will forgive. Besides, there will be alot going on shortly," Sam smiled.

"Why? What's going on, Sam?" Frodo asked.

"I'm not supposed to say anything. We just found out that Rosie is to have another child," Sam's smile grew wider and his cheeks lit a light shade of red.

"Another one? Wow, Sam.. You're a busy lad, aren't you?" Frodo said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mister Frodo, Sir," Sam beamed.

"I tbink that I would like to have another child, but only with Habeale. So, I will have to wait a while for her to marry me and love me to her full extent again. It may take a while." Frodo sighed.

"It will happen in time. Time heals all wounds," Sam told his friend.

"I hope so," Frodo looked at his lack of ring again.

Sam sighed, "It will.."


End file.
